User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 02:06, January 17, 2011 ohaidere hwru? KillerKing17 02:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pre-War articles Now that you mention it, I haven't really thought about it. So, for an idea about the universes and all that jazz, why don't we just do what the Halo Fanon Wiki did? It has a couple of different categories for a couple of different universes. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page How's that sound? -MerchantofDeath 04:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. Now, would my New Anchorage, The Yukon Wasteland, and Fort Fairson count as official FF you think? -MerchantofDeath 04:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) -MerchantofDeath 18:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you help me with some ideas? I need some help thinking of some Factions for my "Yukon Wasteland" page. I already have the Alaskan Republic and the Raiders -MerchantofDeath 18:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try it. Maybe I'll try to make a faction like a the Brotherhood of Steel; except more crazy :P. And go ahead with your idea, I like it. -MerchantofDeath 19:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry about you progress being lost. It happens with me sometimes; and I don't have a clue why. - MerchantofDeath 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me an example of what your thinking of? :) -MerchantofDeath 01:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask what those names mean? - MerchantofDeath 02:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I 'LIKE '''it. It just fits right in with the Washington D.C. I know (since I lived in Alexandria for a couple of years.) I'm guessing, though, that the Public Domain Information is kind of basic, for example...... User 1: Hi jim. User 2: Hi Bob ......am I right? -MerchantofDeath 02:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Woooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh, everything got super small on that last message! I posted the message on microsoft word, though; and I like the PDI's backstory. I was wondering, do you have a link to your fallout 3 story? -MerchantofDeath 02:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I been thinking about your ideas, and I just got this idea about a crazy ghoul senator that won't leave his office. Plus, he's armed with a riot shotgun :P "I ain't letting the dirty commies touch my scotch cabinet!!!" -MerchantofDeath 02:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) "We finally really did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you. God damn you all to hell!" :P -MerchantofDeath 03:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) "This is a mad house! THIS IS A MAD HOUSE!!!!!!" :P Anyway's, enough Planet of the Apes talk. I'm going to aqusition some low brain activity hours (I'm going to sleep) See ya'. -MerchantofDeath 03:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you think would be a good Pre War event? -MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That'll be a good one, since I can talk about the Gobi Campaign and the U.S. army assualting Beijing. MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, are you thinking of adding some more factions and settlements to your Capital Wasteland? -MerchantofDeath 02:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I get you :) -MerchantofDeath 03:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *SNIFF* I thought my Advanced Combat Armor Article was good :( -MerchantofDeath 21:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ......oh. Well, I have another picture, but it's the same armor. It has different lighting though. -MerchantofDeath 21:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) How's the pic look now? -MerchantofDeath 22:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice I like your PDI article. BTW, we're on the IRC. -MerchantofDeath 00:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Colonel Babcock? :P -MerchantofDeath 01:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cool. Pretty goofy name though. -MerchantofDeath 01:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) So, what's in store today? - MerchantofDeath 02:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Plus, I think you should work on some more locations. - MerchantofDeath 02:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's a lot of locations that you could include for your new capital wasteland. And I mean ''a lot. -MerchantofDeath 13:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) h3lp m3 I can't add any images D: help me Mr. Jura. KillerKing17 03:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 0MFG $t00P!d h4x0r KillerKing17 03:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) $!nc3 na0 KillerKing17 03:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ysrly KillerKing17 03:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 04:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) BUT IM CLASTRAPHOBIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! - MerchantofDeath 04:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'll try it out, but I'm scared that I might F up the page. -MerchantofDeath 19:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Never guess where I just came from... thumb|300px|right:P Cool. Make sure you copy your stuff though, so you don't lose it. - MerchantofDeath 22:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You can go if you want too, because I know how stupid these datacenter's are. I'll contact Sansee again. -MerchantofDeath 22:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) GREAT NEWS!!! It seems that we're only having these problems because of the change too MediaWiki 1.16! -MerchantofDeath 01:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Please do not put videos like that up or anything like that because it is a clear violation of our policies. DLS talk 23:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you just provide a link to it not just show it here. Please just do this and I won't do anything else. DLS talk 23:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok....... I know DarkLocust hasn't been exactly "cool" about the video's, but he's just trying to be a good admin. He's just worried that a kid might see something that he shouldn't see, and basicly get screwed up. It's not too far fetched, lol. But still, I think you should be a little nicer to Dark. He isn't going "YO BITCH. TAKE THIS MOTHA FUCKIN' VID OFF THE SITE BEFOUR I CAP YO' ASS" is he? -MerchantofDeath 01:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know that. Well, the big thing is that the video is still on there. So, order has been restored :D -MerchantofDeath 02:57, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry for any problems or stress that I have caused you and I hope that you won't hate me. Thanks. DLS talk 03:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi imm not a sock puppet (really!). Iamnotasockpuppet 01:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) yea, yea, lol im not sockpuppet... iz not Iamnotasockpuppet 02:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out with the Yukon Wasteland (the fake game and the article) as with towns and storyline. -MerchantofDeath 01:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of adding Fairbanks has a Raidertown since it's location is in the middle of the Yukon; and for the story I was thinking of a group of crazies (possibly the New American Army) BTW, lol with the Cult of Char, I didn't even know their was a character like that. I was thinking more H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu MerchantofDeath 01:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was thinking that the New American Army downright hates the Alaskan Republic, and everybody that likes them. So, they wage a quiet war againist the Alaskan Republic, such as assassinations and attacking caravans. But they are working on ways to destroy the Alaskan Republic, and possible the other wastelanders.... How's that sound? -MerchantofDeath 02:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I went all out nerd on my last article, since I played Area 51 through the weekend. -MerchantofDeath 22:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) So.....yeah...... -MerchantofDeath 22:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Anons Okay that is true so I'll put up another rule for that. Dark wmail 21:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The Einstein Problem I kind of feel like we're effecting the Fallout Universe to much, since we made Einstein apart of Group 128, a Nazi organization; when he left Germany when Hitler came into power. -MerchantofDeath 23:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's reassuring :D -MerchantofDeath 23:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: ZAX computers Well, I imagined the Area 51 would have HUGE (and I mean HUGE) room space, since the U.S. government would want to work on these kind of programs. Plus, with the tech being secret, I would also think that the scientists that worked in Project Athena downsized the ZAX units a bit, so they could at least move to another corner :P -MerchantofDeath 04:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nothin. Drinking a bud, trying to think of ways to make Fallout's history awesome. -MerchantofDeath 02:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Chillax! Jeez, I didn't read it. Sheesh. Take a chill pill Jura. KillerKing17 22:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Shit I didn't realize I did that. Mah bad. KillerKing17 22:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) You seem.. not calm. Somehow. KillerKing17 22:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and other things Hey, I was wondering if you could create the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. table for some of the character articles, so that people can customize them. I was also wondering how you would feel about a Yangtze Campaign article and a article about the creation of Fusion Cells in 2066. -MerchantofDeath 23:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That's fine about the special; but I thought that the Yantze Campaign and the Fusion Cells idea would be a great contribution to the Fallout Universe. We would be able to explain another reason why the Americans were able to win in Alaska (since some Chinese Forces would have to be taken out of Alaska to defend the country), and the Fusion Cell's article would explain basicly who created them and why it helped the development of Power Armor and other tech. -MerchantofDeath 23:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, we do have a United Arab Colalition article to explain who the European Commonwealth fought, and a Richard Nixon article to explain why the timeline diverged. -MerchantofDeath 23:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) True, but I'm looking to expand the article a little. Instead of "the troops got bogged down on the mainland" I would want to make it "U.S. troops lead by General So-and-So were bogged down in many of China's farms while heading toward Shanghai." Same idea with the Fusion Cells article, just expand the idea more. - MerchantofDeath 23:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you are one of the main admins on here :P -MerchantofDeath 23:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, source declared as a wrong word. Dark wmail 23:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL I'm sorry, YURI!. But I just figured out my laptop had a badass "Paint" program. Has way more shit than my PC's. Please don't eat me. KillerKing17 21:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, than it's either my 1990 PC was a peice of shit, or this laptop is from the future. I'm going with the latter. KillerKing17 21:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I made myself grilled cheese and chili. Coincidence? I think not. KillerKing17 00:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nah I ididn't even read your post. You definately have to have a ground pounder and a science freak. Just for the generic feel. KillerKing17 00:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC)